


After the End

by 1_NoName_among_many



Series: Here Comes the Groom [4]
Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: ( I "Chose not to Use Archive Warnings" because Arthur's death is very prominent in this one), In this bit:, M/M, Philip is but the messenger, continues, my, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_NoName_among_many/pseuds/1_NoName_among_many
Summary: Arthur knew he was going to die.So he made sure to leave one last goodbye to each of his children.This one's for Henry.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, Arthur Fox & Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor & Philip Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Series: Here Comes the Groom [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910866
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

There was a knock at the door. Henry answered.  
"Philip, what are you doing here?" he asked.  
"First, I'd like to apologize for the wedding cake," came Philip's response.  
"You don't have to Philip, you're just as much a victim as we were."  
"Not really," Philip said chagrined. "I wouldn't have even been there if I hadn't chickened out at the last second."  
"I TOLD you she put him up to it!" Alex shouted from the bed. "But you didn't believe me!"  
"Really, Henry?" Philip said. "You know how vindictive Mazzy can be."  
"To be honest, what I said was I didn't believe it _of you_ ," Henry clarified. "You aren't petty."  
"I have my moments!" Philip protested.  
"If you insist," Henry conceded. "Now what's second?"  
"Oh yes. This is for you." Philip handed his brother a DVD.  
Henry took it. "What is it?"  
"It's from Dad."  
Henry blinked. Alex, forgotten on the bed, got up to comfort his husband.  
"What's on it?" the prince consort asked.  
"I don't know," Philip replied, "but if it's anything like mine, you need to watch this."  
"Anything like yours?"  
"Dad made one for each of us, to be viewed on our wedding nights. He... when he was first diagnosed, he got one of his cameraman friends to help him make these. He wasn't... sure he'd make it, so he... prepared for the worst. Mine was to congratulate me on finally making my marriage official, and if I'd watched it when I was supposed to, I probably wouldn't have been such a berk."  
"Why didn't you?" Henry asked.  
"Oh no, this is your day. Watch this, then have your honeymoon, _then_ get back to me."  
"Alright, alright. Good night Philip, and thanks."


	2. Chapter 2

Henry stood in the middle of his room staring at the jewel case that held his father's last words to him. He was scared.  
"So..." he began.  
"So," Alex finished.  
"So," Henry stated.  
"So?" Alex asked.  
"So." Henry answered.  
"Can we say something else?"  
"You just did."  
Alex sighed. "Look, I'll just be in the bathroom if you need me, okay?"  
"NO!" Henry shouted. "Uh, I mean, I can't watch this alone, Alex. What if, what if he's wrong?"  
"What if he's right?"  
"Either way, I need you to watch it with me."  
"Alright, alright, get in bed then." Alex pulled up Henry's laptop and opened the DVD drive.  
Henry opened the jewel case and put the DVD in place. In a few short minutes, Arthur Fox began speaking. 

"Hi Henry. If you're watching this, the worst has happened. The cancer killed me. I'm so sorry. I wish it didn't, but you can't have everything. The saddest part is, I missed your wedding. Oh god, I wish I could meet him.  
"Yeah, I knew. I'm an actor. Do you have any idea how many of us are in the rainbow brigade? Developing good gaydar is a must if you want to survive and thrive in this business.  
"Moreover, you have your mother's resolve and a kind heart that's all your own. I know you would never subject any poor woman to being married to you, nor would you allow the queen to force you.  
"I know that whichever man you pick, he'll be perfect for you, and will be up to the task of making the waves needed.  
"And if I'm wrong, well, there's always next time. I'm sure you'll find the one."  
Tears were flowing down Henry's face, and he gripped his husband's hand tightly.  
Alex, for his part, was also fairly damp in the eyes, and was about to give Henry a gentle hug when Arthur started up again.  
"Hey, did Ellen Claremont win the American presidential election? If any woman could, it's her. Either way, her son would be a good choice - Alex, I think his name was. I'm pretty sure he's bi, and he's definitely into you."  
"GOD F-CKING DAMMIT!" Alex yelled. "Am I the only one who didn't know?"  
Henry, for his part, burst out laughing, but it quickly deteriorated to sobs.  
"Whoa, baby, are you alright?"  
"He knew," Henry whispered in a wavering voice, "He knew and he still loved me, and he loves you, and he wants us to be together, and, and," Henry fell back into sobs.  
"I know, baby, I know."


End file.
